New team meets the old team
by Dinz
Summary: The new Team Arrow is in the making. But what about the old team members? Will they come back? Will they meet their new family members? This is about old Team Arrow meeting the new one. Evelyn, Rene, Rory and Curtis have passion and the need to bring justice. They want to save the city. But will that be enough? What does the old vigilantes have that they could give them?
1. Chapter 1

Thea knocked the door and waited for Felicity to open it. She was at Felicity's doorstep at 10 at night for a reason. She wanted to talk to Felicity, have a drink with her and relieve all the pent up emotions she had piled inside her heart. And she knew that Felicity also needed a girl on girl talk time. May be this night could be their much needed we–get drunk–and– mope on-boys-night. Felicity had broken up with that cop last week and as much as Thea was happy about that, she knew that she can't judge Felicity for that. At least she tried to move on. That was much better than the options that Thea turned to when things went bad.

Felicity stayed with Oliver. When Laurel died, and Diggle and Thea left and deserted him, Felicity stayed. Just like when they left the city and team one year ago, they stuck together no matter what. If that is not love, Thea didn't know what is.

And the stubborn woman still denied it.

Thea saw how hurt Oliver was when he got to know that Felicity was dating again. Her brother tried his best to hide it, but Thea was used to his masks. And she knew that Felicity saw him through too. With all the things going around they just didn't have much time to stop and worry about their personal lives.

They all tried to cope with the changes in their own way and all of them had failed miserably.

Diggle ran off to war again and ended up in jail. They rescued him, yes, but he was broken inside. Thea had never seen Diggle like that. He was always the calm one, the one who put sense into them, the one person who saw things for what they are. But now he has lost hope. He has lost his light.

Oliver was working on it. Thea knew. Oliver and Diggle both had lost brothers. Oliver lost Tommy and blamed himself for his death for a long time. Diggle lost Andy. If anyone knew ho Diggle was feeling right now, it would be Oliver. So, it made sense that Lyla asked him for help. And he would help. Of course, Diggle was Oliver's brother too. They fought together side by side and they will come out winners from this too.

Oliver was working hard for the city. Both as the mayor and the Green Arrow. He attended all the meetings and at least tried to be on time. He roamed the city at night and tried to sublime the crime rate. He was hurting. He had killed again. But surprisingly he was not blaming himself and brooding again. Oliver was coping. He had forgiven himself. As much as Thea was happy about it, she was envied. How could he do that? After all the things happened to him? To them?

Yes, Oliver had Felicity. At least as his partner in crime and the voice in his ears. Though they had broken their engagement and lived separately, they are still together in a way. They talked to each other. They stood up for each other. They argued and acted just like the old married couple they used to be. She didn't believe it when Diggle told her about the tension they had between them before Oliver owned up his feelings and got together with Felicity. But now she was a front raw audience for just that. They argued loudly, and flirted subtly.

And they both knew what they were doing. They were still very much in love with each other but were trying to skip around it. But it is still clear, by the way Oliver looked at her when she was not looking and the way Felicity attended each and every public meeting he spoke and listened to him with a proud smile on her face.

Felicity has returned to her bubbly self again. Always trying to lighten up the things. Thea could see what Oliver saw in her. Felicity was a force to reckon. Yet, there was something missing. Felicity's smile didn't reach her eyes anymore. And Oliver was concerned about her.

Thea knew this because Oliver asked her to talk to Felicity. He was worried about her. He was the one who knew Felicity most. So if he was worried, there had to be something to be worried.

Thea herself was not doing much better. Yes, she was getting to a normal life again. If you can call the war she was waging with media normal. At least she was a pro at this. Queens were trained to tackle media around since they were out of their cribs.

Yet she was alone. She felt alone.

After Alex's death she didn't think about dating anymore. After what happened to the two serious relationships she had in her life, she didn't want to date anymore. But she wished that Roy was here. He was her strength. And she could use her strength now.

She was living in Laurel's apartment. After Laurel's death she wanted to stay out of the house. But after a few months she returned to it. She had to face her demons and Thea knew that Laurel would hate it if she left her apartment to rot.

She asked Oliver to move in with her but he refused saying that he had improved the living area of the Arrow cave and it was easier for him to be there. But she knew that he didn't want to move on to a more permanent living arrangement because he couldn't make up his mind to live somewhere he didn't share with Felicity.

Felicity had invited Thea to stay with her. It was Thea's loft after all. But Thea refused it because she didn't want Oliver to be uncomfortable coming to see her. As much as ridiculous it seemed to her Oliver still hadn't moved his things out of Felicity's loft and Felicity had stopped reminding him. They needed time and space and Thea would never interfere that.

But with all the things going on around them, Thea still needed Felicity's light. She was her sister-in-law-to-be. And she will be again if Oliver were to be successful in winning her, again. Nevertheless Thea had accepted Felicity as her sister since they bonded up on Oliver's supposed death in Nanda Parbath.

The door opened.

And it was not the woman, Thea was hoping to see opened the door.

It was Evelyn Sharp.

The newest recruit of Team Arrow.

"Hi…" The petite girl said in a nervous voice.

"Hi… is Felicity in there?" Thea asked.

The girl shifted in her feet.

"Yes, she is. You are Thea Queen. And I'm Evelyn.. Evelyn Sharp." The girl somehow reminded her of Roy. She has edge. But she was unsure of how to proceed with their team leader's sister.

"Hello Evelyn. Can I come in?" Thea tried to be friendly.

"Yes, of course. Sorry I was…" She was interrupted by Felicity's voice coming from the stairs.

"Who is it Evelyn? If that is the old lady from next door, tell her that we haven't seen her cat today."

"It's me, Felicity." Thea stepped in.

"Oh Thea… so good to see you." Felicity came running down and hugged her.

"You too, sis.." Thea returned. It was always good to be in Felicity's company.

"This is Evelyn, our new recruit. Evelyn this is Thea, Oliver's sister." Felicity introduced them.

"Wait, what? Does she know about us?" Evelyn looked shocked.

Thea gave her a smirk.

"Did you think that the mayor can disappear suddenly from the functions and be late to his meetings without having someone to have his back inside?" Thea asked.

"But… Your brother… Do you know that Oliver is…" Evelyn stuttered while looking at the two women who were staring at her with amused looks on their faces.

"That he is the Green Arrow?" Thea supplied.

And Evelyn nodded, not trusting her voice.

Thea and Felicity exchanged a look and Felicity signed Thea to go on.

"Yeah, I know that my brother is the Green Arrow and Felicity is the Overwatch. Who do you think was in that red suit? Speedy is my nick name since I was three."

Thea enjoyed seeing the realization and admiration coming bubbling up in Evelyn's face. It was a rare thing to be able to accept that she was the Speedy, the vigilante who wore a red suit and shoot the criminals at night.

"I'm Artemis." Evelyn said.

"Nice name." Thea stated.

"So, want to have a glass of wine Thea? Evelyn shifted here yesterday. Her boarding place was being renovated and she was looking for a new place. As I live here alone, I offered her to be my roommate and she accepted. We were going to have a camp night inside the living room."

Felicity told her while getting two wine glasses from the kitchen cupboard. Evelyn was not allowed to drink, Thea realized. They broke several rules a night, yet Felicity was adamant on this. They already had set the settee and had Pizza, French fries and an expensive looking wine bottle. There were two sleeping bags at the back of the couch. Evelyn claimed that she was going to get a movie from her collection and left the room.

"I kinda wanted to have a night to let myself go, Lizz. I think after dealing with that Susan William and her media stunts I deserve a girl's night out. So I came here to see if you are available. And interrupted your girl's night" Thea sat on the couch and said. She felt a little upset over the fact that now Felicity has a girl to talk other than her.

"Oh, you are always welcome here, Thea. And I do think that Oliver owe you a spa day. I was hoping to meet you and talk to you anyways. I don't want you to think that anything has changed between us just because I'm not your brother's fiancé anymore."

"I know Felicity. And I'm happy that now you have someone else to be a sister for." Thea said.

"Hey, Thea. I'm not replacing you with Evelyn. She is still new to this and need someone to lean on to. I'm just giving her what I didn't have. This crime fighting business is not easy to get used to." Felicity said.

"I know that too Lizz. Being there, done that. And it's cute that you think that anyone else can replace me." Thea smiled.

Felicity returned the grin with a full glass of red wine. And Evelyn joined them with a pile of dvds.

….

"So, did you know about them from the beginning?" Evelyn asked Thea while switching off the TV. They had finished the wine bottle and two beer cans Thea was sure that Oliver had stocked in the fridge when he was living here. Felicity didn't like Beer.

And the above mentioned blonde was currently asleep on the couch, snoring faintly. Felicity had fallen asleep around her fifth wine glass and the second movie. Thea didn't drink much and Evelyn had amazingly huge appetite and had finished all the food.

"The beginning? You mean the Arrow business? No… I didn't know about it for nearly three years." Thea said.

"How did you find about it? Did he tell you? Who knew first? Felicity?" Evelyn shot too many questions. That girl is too curious.

Thea smiled. She was just like Evelyn once.

"Ollie told me. Because I was in danger. Felicity was not the first one to know his secret, Diggle was." Thea said.

"I still can't believe that Mayor Queen is the Green Arrow. I mean, I thought he was a spoiled rich guy who thought that a title would make him look good." Evelyn said.

Thea scowled at her.

"Hey, they showed all of his past shenanigans repeatedly when he started campaigning for mayor-ship. I thought that he was a pretentious jerk."

Evelyn raised her arms and shrugged.

Thea sighed.

"He was. He was all that before the island. He was lost for five years. And he was different when he came back. I don't blame you or anyone else for doubting that he was changed. I did. It took me long to understand my brother for the hero he was." Thea said.

"He saved me. He saved me from myself." Evelyn said.

Thea knew what she was saying.

"I know. I was there. You pretended to be Black Canary. We thought for a second that Laurel was alive somehow."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that I would be disrespecting her. I just wanted to get my revenge."

"You didn't disrespect her." it was still hard for Thea to talk about Laurel without remembering the pain they all went through.

They stared at nothing.

"How does it feel like to be a hero?" After a while Evelyn's whisper broke the silence.

Thea didn't reply at once. That was a question she hadn't asked herself for a longtime. She had lost all the appeal of being a hero when they lost Laurel. The brave Laurel Lance, who fought till her last breath.

"It's not an easy road to take Evelyn. You lose so many things that you finally stop counting. You get hurt and sometimes the only way out is getting hurt. Sometimes you lose all the hope and only thing you feel is fear and desperation."

She thought about Roy. Her first love, who gave his life for her brother.

"You'll have to lie to the people who love you. You'll have to hide things from people who are close to you. You'll have to sacrifice the things you love most for the people who you love the most."

She thought about Diggle. The soldier who showed them that they could have a life that worth living.

"You'll get used to live dangerously. You'll learn to put others' pain before yours and put a brave face up for them. You'll have to accept that bad things happen and you'll start anticipating the worst.

She thought about Felicity. The kindest women with the purest soul she had ever met.

"Your light will diminish little by little without you knowing it. Your life will be a constant struggle of trusting people and doubting their intentions. You'll have to see people you love dying and hurting again and again and you won't be able to do anything. And you'll have to take decisions that will haunt you till you die."

She thought about Oliver. Her big brother, the selfless man who had given everything he had for the people he loved.

"You'll be always alone in your own darkness. You'll have to shoulder the blame and the responsibility of the acts you do, even with the purest intention. And you will never be acknowledged for the goodness you bring. You will never be respected for your braveness and selflessness."

Evelyn was staring at her. Her intelligent eyes were filled with unshed tears, just like Thea's.

"Is that all about this life, Thea? Sacrifices, hurt, pain, darkness and loneliness?" She asked.

Thea thought about it. Did those words define their lives? Was there anything else than constant danger and hurt? Yes, there was. This was not what kept them going.

They had joyful memories. They had fun and excitement filled moments. They had happy stories.

"No, That's not all about this." Thea stated. Now that she said it aloud she felt the warmness seeping to her bones.

She thought about Laurel. The woman who took pride in doing the right thing.

"You'll get to do the right thing. You'll be able to stand up for justice. You'll have the pride of knowing that you are doing something to change the tide. You'll know that you are making a difference. Your existence had made a difference."

Thea thought about Roy. The reckless boy who became a man who never stepped out from saving people.

"You'll learn to control yourself and to let lose when it is needed. You'll learn to look up to someone and trust someone with your life. You'll get a family who never give up on you."

She thought about Diggle. The Big man who loved his family with everything he had.

"You'll learn to live every second of your life knowing that it's worth it. You'll learn that there are people who will give their life for you. You'll know that there are people on whom you can lean on. You'll feel like you are the safest person in the whole world even when you are amid an army of enemies."

She thought about Felicity. The babbling fake-blonde who brought light to all of their lives.

"You'll learn to seek the hope at every situation. You'll learn what it feels like to have a person so loyal to you that they will jump out of a plane to find you. You'll learn to share your pain and to let people in. You'll feel the love and warmth your team gives you unconditionally."

She thought about Oliver. The man who had one happy story to compensate all his pain and hurt.

"You'll have the peacefulness knowing that people you love are safe, that you made their lives safe. You'll be able to close your eyes for the day with the satisfaction that you saved someone's life. You'll know one day that you made a difference. And even though you'll never be able to come out of shadows you'll learn to accept that and be happy that what you sacrificed was not in vain."

She thought about herself.

"You'll have the best family you could ask for. Evelyn, you'll get the best mentor. You'll get the best friends. You'll get the best life, where you could make your place in the world."

There were tears flowing down on Thea's cheeks. But they were happy tears.

"We lost Laurel. We lost Sara. We lost Tommy and so many others. But we got Diggle. We have Felicity. We got Lyla and baby Sara. We have Captain Lance. How many of the people you know can tell you that they know the Flash? That they had friends in League of Assassins? Yes, we all have been hurt, more than once. But Diggle and Lyla got together again. They had baby Sara and we all fight with each other for her baby sitting duty. We fought with so many bad people and we saved the city countless times. Sometimes the people of Starling didn't even know that they were in danger."

Thea took a gulp of her wine glass.

"We love each other and we protect each other. Even though I'm out of the team now I'll always be a team Arrow member and I'll come back whenever I am needed. We all gave some parts of our lives but we got some things too. I found the courage to face the life. Diggle found his way back to his family. Roy found him a new family and Laurel found a purpose to live. My brother found the love of his life and Felicity found herself in him. I think we can say that being a hero really pays off, even if in some ways that you never expect."

They stayed in the comfortable silence for a long time. It was way past midnight and Thea didn't think that she will bond with this little girl when she thought of coming to Felicity's.

But life was like that. You get things that you never expect.

Felicity turned in her sleep, mumbling some incoherent things about pandas.

"Does she talk in her sleep too?" Evelyn asked.

Thea chuckled. The blond genius was never silent.

"She is a sleep talker. Ollie says that she mostly talk about food and pandas. It amuses him to no end."

"He still loves her. Doesn't he? I thought that they would be awkward together. I mean how can it be easy to spend all your night with your ex-fiancé? Yet, there they are. Being mommy and daddy to us. As if they did this all their life together." Evelyn said.

Thea laughed.

"They kind of had adopted Roy once, so yes they have some experience. And they know each other like no one else. They were friends before they got together. They loved each for a long time without ever voicing their feelings. They know that this is bigger than them. Yes, they are not together but they will always love each other. I hope that they will get together again, even if the sweetness and love they had before had made my tooth ache. I'll prefer that anytime than the sexual tension between them."

Thea grimaced.

"Do you think that they will get together again?" Evelyn asked.

"Of course. They have been through a lot together. They will come out of this too, together and stronger. They have kind of ruined me for love. After seeing them together, I yearn to have something like what they have with each other."

"I never realized that that kind of life will be possible for a vigilante." Evelyn said.

"Me too. And to be fair Oliver thought that as well. But he was forced to let down the walls he had built around his heart. Felicity stormed into his life and grabbed his heart and wrapped him around her pinky finger. It's a very interesting story. But I can't tell you that. That's their story to tell. I guess you'll have to wait."

Thea was tired and feeling sleepy. Evelyn seemed to notice that because she nodded her head in agreement and gave Thea a blanket and a Pillow. They both laid their sleep bags on the floor near the couch and covered themselves with the blankets, hoping for a new day and a better tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Diggle is in danger…" Rene turned from his training dummy at the voice of his mentor.

Oliver was not talking to him. He was striding towards the blondie, Felicity who was already typing on her machine. They were like a well oiled machine. Always so in sync with each other yet the tabloids say that they are separated. If any of those paparazzi saw them working like this they would be eating their words. And why the hell is he thinking about the Mr. hot tempered and blondie?

They were their vigilante parents. Emphases on parents, who don't let you, do anything interesting and always trying to control.

Okay, Felicity was not as bad as Oliver, but she was strict nevertheless. She was close to Curtis. They more or less spoke the same language, which he was hundred percent sure that neither he nor Oliver for that matter understand much. And she was close to Evelyn, as they shared the same apartment now and may be being roommates had made them see eye to eye in some matters. And for some unknown reason Evelyn has developed a very impressive respectfulness over Felicity and now she was stopping him doing reckless things. Always saying that Felicity won't like what he was going to do.

And Rory and Felicity always walked on eggshells around each other. Rene didn't know what has happened between them that made them feel awkward with each other and he obviously didn't want to know. May be Felicity is afraid of the Rag man and Rory was afraid of Felicity's loud voice, which is doubtful because she had never used that on Rory. Only Rene and Oliver had been at the receiving end of that up to now.

Oh boy, he should be afraid of that loud voice.

Even mighty Green Arrow flinched when she used that voice.

And why is he now thinking about her loud voice? And anything related to her for that matter?

He is really a wild dog. His brain always runs wild. And that is a codename he hates. But Oliver is hell bent on using that to call him on the field. When Rene mentioned his disapproval to Felicity, she just snorted and said that he should be happy that he got a codename already because she had to work at the Arrow cave for four years to get a one.

By the way, why does she want a codename? It isn't like that anyone will relate the blond Barbie to a badass hacker who works with Green Arrow every night.

"We have to have help. You can't do this alone Oliver." Felicity's high pitched voice broke Rene's train of thoughts. Until now they were talking in hushed voices.

"The team is not ready for this. I can't take a risk with them. And we don't have much time left. Lyla said that they are trying to trap him. And she can't use her people. It has to be me." Oliver argued.

"It has to be us, Oliver. Not you alone. If you don't want me as a partner, just tell me. I'll leave. But if you think that I will let you do this alone, you have some other thing coming, Mister." Felicity stood up from her chair and pointed her finger to his chest.

Wow…! She is really impressive.

"I think your little crush on Felicity is pasted on your forehead, wild dog." Evelyn came to him and muttered to his ear.

"What? Me… crush… on Blondie… No way… You are hallucinating, Artemis. Better get checked by a psychiatric." Rene threw back at her.

She giggled.

"Say that to Oliver. When he realizes that you have a teeny tiny crush on his girl, he is going to shred you to pieces." Evelyn said as a matter of factly.

Rene shuddered at her words. His back was still hurting from the way Oliver threw him up against a wall at yesterday's training. He really needed to stay low from Oliver's radar for some time.

"I don't have a crush on her. So I don't have to worry about him taking me as a punching bag. Besides they are separated. He can't do anything if she decides to be with someone else. I don't mean me. She is too old for me. And I don't like blondes." Rene said.

"Oh, she isn't a natural blonde. But I'm sure that Oliver will take it bad if she starts dating again. I mean he did take it bad when she dated that detective. And the cop was found injured with an arrow on his back." Evelyn said.

"Stop teasing him, Artemis. He is going to pee on himself if you continue." Curtis strolled towards them with a smirk on his face.

"You dream…"

"And I should point out to you that the Barry I mentioned that day, also tried to flirt with Felicity and got two arrows on his back, while 'training with Oliver'. Curtis air marked the part with his fingers.

"And you train with him daily…" Evelyn trailed.

Rene knew that he didn't have that kind of feelings for Felicity. It's just that he was awed by her. Her personality, her smartness and her ability to tame the lord vigilante himself. But he didn't say that out loud.

"You are an ass, Oliver." Again Felicity's voice came out from her area.

Their vigilante parents were fighting out loud this time.

They didn't hear what Oliver said but that made Felicity leave the cave muttering a trail of colorful words along her way.

And Oliver has broken two training dummies at the end of his training session and they were all in different stages of whacked out by Green Arrow.

….

When they heard Felicity's heels tick tocking on the bunker floor, they all looked at Oliver who was working out on the salmon ladder.

Oliver didn't show any difference but carried out his excruciatingly painful-to-watch show off.

"You know, if you are going to turn me down this time…" Felicity's voice trailed down when she entered the area and saw what Oliver was doing.

They all watched the blonde lady taking a deep breath and muttering to herself which sounded like a 'not fair at all' and taking herself in control.

Oliver jumped back from the uppermost rung he was hanging on and didn't try even a little bit to hide his smug grin.

"So, you were saying, Felicity?" Oliver asked her, he was smirking at her now. Oliver was obviously enjoying the situation, tonight.

Rene got ready to listen to another fight.

"You were right yesterday, when you said that new team is not ready for that mission." Felicity said while turning towards her work station with a last look at the salmon ladder.

Oliver started his steps with her and stopped at once with her words.

"Did I here right? You said that I was right?" He asked in a shocked voice.

"Don't mock me, mister. Yes I said that you were right to think that they are not ready, because they are obviously not ready." She said as she looked at each of them.

Curtis had a bruise on his cheek which spelled pain. Rory was limping and Evelyn had a cut on her upper lip which had turned her lips into blue color. Rene himself had all his body parts hurt and even he knew that if they can't take a mere training session with Arrow on the mats, they had zero hope on the streets let alone inside a fully protected military prison.

Oliver nodded in apprehension.

Felicity walked beside her computer station and turned to Oliver.

"But I was right too. You can't take them alone. Not at all." She claimed.

"Felicity…"

"No Oliver. You just can't. You need help. We need help." She interrupted.

"I can do it alone." Oliver stated firmly and Rene noticed Felicity's face turning red with anger flaring on her eyes.

"And here I thought that you were going to do things differently, this time." She said in a flat voice which indicated that she was disappointed at Oliver and in return his shoulders fell.

"I…" Oliver started.

"No, Oliver. You never change. I was a fool to think that by now, you would have learnt your lesson." Felicity sat on her chair and started her programs running.

Rene didn't know what happened between these two to get them break up their engagement and he was not curious at all. But he could see that they both were still a lot invested in their pain. Yes, they talked, discussed, slightly flirted and argued. But it was in plain sight that they had an unresolved tension between them.

Rene didn't know both of them for a long and hadn't had much time with them as Curtis or Evelyn but he could see that they cared a lot about each other. And he could deduce that whatever happened between them, it was Oliver who had screwed up royally.

And Oliver was still trying to get Felicity back. And not doing a good job at that.

It was clear to all of them that Felicity still refused to think about getting together again. They knew that she had dated someone else after the break up and it hadn't work out.

Now she was single. So this was Oliver's chance. But he is definitely letting it slip through his fingers.

The sound of the elevator door to the bunker opening got Oliver's attention away from the IT genius who was clearly ignoring him.

Oliver stepped towards the door and stopped as he saw the person coming in.

Rene first guessed that it must be Thea, Oliver's hot sister but the heavy steps insinuated that it was not a woman. Then he second guessed that maybe it's the deputy Mayor Mr. Lance, the former Captain of the Police, who apparently knew about Green Arrow's identity.

But it turned out that the man who came in was not someone Rene recognized. And not other new recruits as it seemed. Felicity got up from her chair at the same time Oliver moved forward and hugged the newcomer.

Did he see that correct?

Oliver… hugged the newcomer?

"Welcome to the new Arrow cave, Roy." Felicity went beside Oliver and hugged the man in a tight embrace.

"I got on the road as soon as I heard your message. So, what is the plan?" Roy, the new one asked.

Oliver turned to Felicity and gave her a surprised look.

"You contacted Roy?"

Felicity gave him an incredulous look.

"Of course I did. We can't take the new team for this. So I thought why not inviting the old team."

A small smile came to Oliver's face which was so foreign to his usual grumpy mood.

"Welcome back Roy. Diggle need us. He is in a military jail now." Oliver turned to Roy and told him.

"So, we break him out. Just like old times, huh?" Roy smirked and followed Felicity to her station.

Rene, Curtis, Rory and Evelyn were all watching the three coming to their way. Felicity stopped at them and introduced them to Roy.

"Roy, meet the new team. This is Rene. His codename is wild dog."

"We are still in probationary level with that codename." Rene interrupted.

"No, you are in probationary level. The name stays anyway." Oliver said. Roy chuckled at it and shook Rene's extended hand.

"This is Curtis. His name is Mr. Terrific. He helped us with fighting Darkh." Felicity introduced Curtis who was ogling Roy without any shame.

"And he is happily married." Evelyn added.

"Yes, I am. Nevertheless I can admire a sharp jawline on anyone without altering my marital state." Curtis stated while handshaking Roy.

"And this is Evelyn. She goes as Artemis. She was the one…"

"…Who imitated Laurel." Roy finished Felicity's line.

Evelyn went red with that. Rene smirked at her. That was a story he should find out. Definitely.

"I'm happy that you got to be your own hero now, Evelyn." Roy said and Evelyn smiled shyly.

"And this is Rory. He is the ragman. He has some special powers." Felicity said and Rene noticed a slight difference in her voice. May be Oliver too noticed it if the way his eyes narrowed concernedly at Felicity was any proof.

"Hello, I'm the only survivor from Haven rock." Rory said as he extended his hand.

Roy looked at Felicity once and his eyes flashed with something Rene couldn't identified. But he covered it quickly and shook Rory's hand.

"So, team, this is Roy Harper. He was in the old team. He went as the Arsenal." Felicity introduced Roy to the team.

"Why did you leave the team?" Curtis asked then stuttered at his bluntness.

"I mean it's not any of my business. I just wanted to know… But I didn't want to sound offended… I'm sorry if I did… I am too curious for my own goodness. I think I should shut up now…" He rambled.

Roy turned to Felicity.

"Are you training them to be like you, or did you really find someone like a male you, Blondie?"

Why did Roy call her blondie? It was Rene's call name for her.

Felicity huffed a laugh.

"He is a bit like me, yes. But we are training them to be more like Oliver. And I think you know that how much I hate that pet name, scarecrow."

Roy chuckled.

"I missed you, Barbie." He hugged her again. And Oliver was serenely smiling at them like a father watching a son's bonding with his mother.

Why does that feel a bit uncomfortable? They were supposed to be their vigilante parents. Not this Roy guy's.

…

Roy's arrival has uplifted Oliver's mood and Felicity was more cheerful. She even let Rory touch the new computer she was building since three weeks. That was telling something about her good mood. Felicity never allowed anyone except herself near her computers. Rarely, she let Curtis work on them and sometimes she taught Evelyn handling the coms. Oliver went near them but never touched them without her inspection. And sadly, Rene was completely expelled from the area after one unfortunate incident where he and a hot latte were involved.

Three of the old team were planning Diggle's rescue and Lyla Diggle, a scary woman with determination in her eyes joined them time to time.

The new recruits new better than to interrupt them. They carried out their training and helped the seniors if they asked.

Felicity handled all the little missions they executed in streets. Oliver and Roy were getting ready and Lyla and Felicity were inspecting the map of the military base when the next fight started.

"This will be easier if we had Diggle's cooperation in the matter. Apparently we have to have a few minutes to show him sense, Roy." Oliver said.

Felicity turned in her chair in a flash.

"Wait, what? Are you telling me that Diggle doesn't want this rescue? Are we doing this against his will?" She asked in disbelief.

"Apparently he prefers to spend his life inside a confined prison cell than to coming back to his wife and child" Lyla said.

"But if we do this he will be a man on run for his entire life. At least we should give him the chance to decide that." Felicity said.

"Felicity, Diggle is not in a state to think clearly." Oliver replied calmly.

"But it's his decision, Oliver. We should respect his wish." Felicity argued.

"We can't let him be there for something he didn't do Felicity. He doesn't deserve this." Oliver returned.

"But…"

"If you don't want to help us, just say the word Felicity. We are going to do this whether you help us or not." Oliver said.

"Oliver, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lyla asked and Oliver and Lyla left the area together.

Rene watched Felicity and Roy exchanging a silent conversation by looks. Felicity sat on her chair and placed her head on her hands. Roy touched her shoulder and squeezed it.

Then Roy also left the area and walked to Evelyn who was on target practice.

Apparently Roy was an excellent fighter. He helped Evelyn in Archery and Curtis in his acrobatics. At the end of the day they were worshipping him.

And Oliver and Felicity had stopped talking to each other.

….

Rene was collecting his items to take home when Roy came to him.

"Hi, are you heading home?" Roy asked him.

Rene nodded his head in reply.

"Yeah. There's nothing to do for us tonight. Oliver is on the patrol and Felicity is controlling the coms. Don't ask me how they do that when they don't talk to each other. I don't know and I really don't understand it." He said.

Roy chuckled.

"You really don't like when Mommy and Daddy are fighting, huh?"

Rene shook his head.

"We don't call them that…" And Roy arched his right eyebrow.

"…in front of them." Rene completed his line.

"I'm going for a drink. Do you want to hangout for a bit?" Roy asked him. Rene contemplated the invitation for a second. Why not?

"Yeah, sure." They left the bunker together.

…

"Felicity told me that Oliver shot you on leg too." Roy said.

"Yeah. Did he really shoot you too?" Rene asked.

"He did. I was a pain in his ass for a long time. He did that to save me from myself. But it hurt nevertheless." Roy said.

Rene shook his head in disbelief.

"What is with that guy and shooting, huh? Does he shoot everyone before taking them into the team?"

Roy took a swig of his beer.

"If you haven't notice it, he is called Green Arrow. Of course he shoots people. And no, he doesn't shoot everyone before taking them in. but he has saved everyone's life before taking them in to the team. Diggle has been shot with poison by a killer when Oliver revealed himself to Diggle to save him. He saved me and he took Thea in to the team in order to protect her. Same goes for Laurel." Roy said.

"What about Felicity?" Rene asked.

Roy smiled slowly.

"She is the exception. She saved Oliver's life when she joined."

"She is always the exception for him. Isn't she?" Rene asked.

Roy looked at him straightly.

"Felicity is an exceptional character. So is Oliver. Don't let his grumpy façade fool you. He is a very caring person. He cares deeply for people he loves. It's just that he is a bit slow in showing that."

"He doesn't trust me." Rene took a sip of his beer and complained.

"Oliver is a complicated person. It is hard for him to trust people. But believe me, he trust you. He won't let you into the team if he hadn't believed in you. He won't let you into the streets yet because he cares for you. He knows that you are not ready yet."

"But how can we learn if we don't face fights?" Rene asked.

"How can you fight if you are not alive?" Roy countered.

Yeah. There is a point. Rene could see that. But it is a bit insulting that your team leader doesn't involve you in the team work.

"So, is this Diggle very close to you guys?" Rene asked.

Roy's face filled with emotion.

"He is like our big brother. Yes, Oliver was my mentor. But Diggle was the sensible one in the team. I, Oliver and Felicity are all very stubborn. Diggle was the one who stayed unflinched by our rebellions and kept us in line."

"He is very important to you." Rene said.

"Yes. That's why we need to save him. He had saved us a lot and he would do the same for any of us."

"But then, why is Felicity against that? She should help you guys, not fighting with Oliver."

Rene was upset to see Felicity letting someone who was in the team down.

Roy shook his head in denial.

"Felicity is not against rescuing Diggle. She is against doing that without his consent."

"I don't get it."

"Look. Rene. Felicity thoroughly believes in giving people chance to decide. That's how she has fought her each and every fight when Oliver denied letting her in field. She always said 'my life, my choice'. That's always an ongoing argument with those two. Oliver wanting to control everything around him and Felicity wanting to be given a chance to decide herself. They normally find a middle ground but this is a hard time for both of them. They both are very strong people and they both wants to save Diggle. It's just that they want that in different ways."

"But you are helping Oliver. Aren't you?" Rene asked.

"Of course. I am. Felicity will kill me if I didn't go with Oliver. And I want to save Diggle too. I like it if we had Felicity with our coms but she is too stubborn to let Oliver get his way and Oliver is too hard headed to ask for her help."

"Oops. It's really hard when your parents fight." Rene smirked.

Roy laughed.

"You know, I used to call them that. I could get them so pissed by doing that."

"Were they together when you were in the team?" Rene was just curious. And if Roy could give some tips about getting the tension out of the bunker, he was welcome to.

"No. Oliver was too stubborn to let her close to him and she had enough with his pulling in and pushing off game, she dated someone else. The lair was always in tension. Oliver's pining stares and Felicity's silent tears. It was like living in a war zone, without knowing whether there will be a blast or a ceasefire next minute. I and Diggle had a bet going on when they will get together and I won." Roy said.

"So, why did you leave?" Rene noticed that Roy didn't answer the question when it was asked by Curtis. May be he will have his luck stroked.

Roy sighed.

"Long story short, they caught Oliver for being the Arrow and I surrendered myself as the Arrow. Felicity arranged me to get stabbed and smuggled me out of the jail."

"So, this is not the first jail break for you huh?" Rene asked.

"Not at all. And Oliver, Felicity and Diggle had break Russian jail once too."

"Wow." Rene wondered.

"Just a normal routine for the team Arrow." Roy stood up from the stool.

"Are you going to leave? I mean after the mission. Don't you want to stay?" Rene asked him.

"I can't stay Rene. I have a life where I live now. I have to go back there. Though I'll be back whenever the team needs me."

"But you could stay. At least for a bit. You can help Oliver train us." Rene said hoping that the red archer stays to give them his wisdom at least for a short time.

"You don't need me Rene. You have Oliver and Felicity. And Diggle will be back too. And don't worry, Oliver is great mentor. He is soft inside his brazen exterior. It took me sometime to understand him. But now I see why he did what he did. You'll be completely safe in his hands. And if anything goes out of control, Felicity is there to get him in line."

"God help us." Rene said and Roy put his arm around his shoulder and slapped his back laughing.

….

The mission went right. Both of their missions. While Oliver and Roy were in Saving Diggle mission, the new team was protecting the streets. They had a few injuries but they were successful and they saved the day.

They were all happily savoring the day's success when Oliver and Roy entered the bunker.

Rene noticed that Felicity was in a deep thought when they were celebrating the mission. She was uncharacteristically silent and moody.

When Oliver came there, Felicity stood up from her chair and walked to him.

"How is Diggle?" She asked him.

"He's safe. He is with Lyla." Oliver said.

Felicity sighed and nodded her head.

"What happened here?" Oliver asked.

"There were some problems in the streets and we solved them." Rene said.

Oliver looked at Felicity and she had turned to Roy and talking with him.

"I have to go now, Oliver." Roy said.

"Did you meet Thea?" Felicity asked him.

Roy grimaced.

"No. I think it's better if we had some space. I'll call her and explain. See you guys then."

Then he turned to the new team.

"It was nice to meet you. I hope we'll work together one day." He patted Rene's back and gave a high five to Curtis. Then he turned to Felicity and gave her a hug.

"Call me, whenever you want me. I'll be here as soon as I can." He said to her.

She nodded and squeezed Roy's hand which she held by both her hands.

Roy gave Oliver a hug and turned to leave.

And just like that the Arsenal left the Arrow cave again.

After a full minute, Felicity turned to Oliver.

"Oliver, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked leading him towards the training area. But Oliver didn't follow her.

"If this is about Diggle's consent and his decisions again, Felicity, I would like to tell you that Dig finally saw sense and was very happy that he got the chance to escape. Lyla as his partner made the right call and now they are back together as a family."

Oliver stated.

Felicity sighed again and stood up to him. The team took the sign and left them. But Rene lingered near the platform and neither Oliver or Felicity noticed him. They were too busy glaring at each other.

"Nope. This is not about that. I wouldn't dare to argue you on partners and taking decisions together. You have proven to me that that's not something you like to practice in near future."

Oliver visibly flinched with that. Felicity took a deep breath as if she was preparing for a storm and started. Curtis came near Rene and started collecting the drink cups which were strewn across the floor.

"What I want to talk to you about is the break in to the Palmer tech. I want to talk about you break in to my company and stealing something I invented. You could have asked for my help and I would have given that equipment to you without any question. But no, you had to steal it from me. Maybe it's not you. Maybe it's me. Because all the men I cared for and loved have to steal from me. Starting from my father, to Cooper, to you…"

"Felicity I'm so…."

"Don't you dare say that you are sorry, Oliver. Because you are not. I can understand Lyla and her desperation. Because I have been there when I tried to rescue you from Nanda Parbath. But why you Oliver? Why couldn't you ask me? Did you really think that I wouldn't give it to you? And you talk about trusting your team?"

Oliver's head was down and he was silently listening to her.

"You know what, I'm done with you." Oliver's head shot up with that. Rene heard a gasp escaping Curtis.

"Felicity…"

Felicity's eyes were filled with tears but they were shining with anger and hurt.

"I'm done with you and your trust issues Oliver. I thought maybe after all the things we went through, after our break up you would have realized that you have to trust people. But no, you have to go alone and do things alone. When everyone left the team I told you that I'm not going to leave and I stood by you. I didn't give you a choice. I stayed. I trusted you enough to stay. Maybe I was unfair. So, I'm giving you the chance to decide now. I'm giving you two days Oliver. You can't do this alone, but now you have a team. And I can't do this alone either. I need you beside me with each and every step. Just as we promise each other when we started doing this. I held onto my end Oliver. But now I'm giving you an out. If you don't need me anymore I'm not going to stand up against you and hold you back. If you want me to stay in the team you can tell me. I'll stay but if you want me out, just say it, I'll leave."

With that Felicity left the bunker.

Oliver kicked her chair and stormed off to the training area.

"Now, I get why she told me not to date while on vigilante life. It's too difficult." Evelyn came near Rene and muttered.

He didn't respond to her.

It is really bad when your parents fight in front of you.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's been five days and Felicity hasn't stepped once in to the bunker." Evelyn stated the matter they gathered around here to discuss.

They were having a secret team meeting at Diggle's temporary residence, a dingy bunker under a warehouse, which was a bit messy with children's toys lying around. Diggle and Lyla were sitting on the only couch in the room and Evelyn was sitting on the floor near them. Curtis and Rene were flopped on the floor rug and Rory was sitting on a wooden box.

Rory didn't like the fact that they had gathered here without telling Oliver. But he understood that this was something they needed to discuss without Oliver's presence.

Felicity had left the bunker after a huge fight with Oliver. She had given him two days to give her a reason to stay. They all thought that Oliver would go to her place immediately and get her back in the bunker in no time. But Felicity hadn't returned yet and that only meant that Oliver had not asked her to stay.

Rory had mixed feelings about Felicity's absence. He was kind of happy that she was not there in the bunker because her presence is a constant reminder that he was working with the woman who directed a missile to his city where he lost his family, friends and all the good things in his life.

Yet, the bunker was kind of empty without her. The computer station didn't look much brighter now. Her exceptional humor and smart mouth was missing. He didn't like it but Rory missed her just as much as the others.

Evelyn was obviously frustrated about being the only girl in the lair. Rene was always snappy and didn't listen to anyone. Even Curtis was silent and moody. Rory didn't know much about Diggle to notice any change of him but knew that he was it must bother him too. After all Diggle was in this team with Felicity for more than 04 years. If they missed her after being with her just a few months, he must be thoroughly affected.

The only person who didn't show any difference in behavior was Oliver. May be that's because he was never out of his broody self when he was with them. He looked tired. But no one dared to tell him that.

"May be this is my fault. I shouldn't have forced Oliver to steal that equipment from Felicity's company." Lyla said.

"Lyla…" Diggle sighed.

"No, John. I know we discussed this. But I was the one who made Oliver keep Felicity out of loop." Lyla said.

"No one could make Oliver do things Lyla. He excluded Felicity because he wanted to. This was long coming. They both were pressing things inside too much. An explosion was due to happen." Diggle said.

"I don't get it. Why can't he just apologize to her and make up with her?" Rene asked.

"Why should Oliver apologize? Felicity was the one who made a scene and left the bunker." Rory reacted.

"She left because he hurt her." Evelyn said.

"But she hurt him too. We saw how Oliver was when she was dating that detective. He was literally in pain." Rory countered.

"And look how it ended. Billy was dead and Felicity ended up alone again." Curtis reacted.

"It was her choice to leave Oliver and date that cop." Rory returned.

"Hey hey… Stop this now. Don't forget that this is their life. You don't know what they went through and you don't know what happened between them. So, keep your judgments to yourselves." Diggle said.

Rory felt reprimand. Diggle never came into their banter. And now he was obviously angry with them.

"Wait guys. We are letting this go out of hand. What we need to focus on is how to get Felicity back to the bunker. Ollie needs to get his shit together and find a way to make it up to her." Thea tried to calm the tension in the room.

"I don't get it. Why are you all so hell bent on bringing her back? I mean I don't have any objections on it but I thought people had left the team before too. Roy did. The black canary died and you and Diggle also were on leave when we came into the team. So why can't you leave Felicity behind and move on?" Rory asked her.

Thea sighed and shook her head.

But it was Diggle who answered him.

"Because it's Felicity. She never gave up on us. Even when the entire city fell down around her, she stayed with us, with Oliver. Even when there was an army of super soldiers causing havoc in the city she stayed behind and saved the day by sacrificing her life. We want her back because she was the one who lead a rescue mission to The base of league of Assassins to save Oliver and she was the one who stood up to the Demon's head and fought for his life. We need her because she was the one who stopped hundreds of nuclear missiles hitting the world and saved billions of people with that. We need her because she is the heart of our team. And no, this wasn't the first time she took a break from the team and that time we lost Laurel. We need her to stay with the team because we are a family and she is the hearth of it."

"My brother may not say it but he misses her. He still loves her and is letting her go because he does so. He thinks that she is better off him but that's not true, they are miserable without each other. They are needed to be reminded that." Thea added.

"So, what are the suggestions on how to do that?" Rene asked.

…..

"It didn't work. He took a different route when I turned my bike to Felicity's block." Rene came into the bunker with a frown on his face.

They were trying to lead Oliver to Felicity's vicinity and it was getting harder day by day. Oliver took every chance to stay away from anything concerning Felicity and the team was running out of ideas. Rory suspected that may be Oliver had a hunch about what they were trying on.

"Yesterday I told him that Felicity was packing her things into boxes and would probably leave at the end of this month and he told me to take a night out if I wanted to hang out and help her packing." Evelyn said.

"And when I suggested him to ask her for help to update the firewall of the city hall computer system, he sent me an offer for it to my home and Paul accepted it on my behalf." Curtis added.

Rory started laughing. Everyone stopped what they were doing and was gawking at him.

"What is so funny about this?" Finally Rene asked irritated.

Rory laughed until tears came out of his eyes and when he stopped Diggle was also standing beside him. He didn't see Diggle coming there even.

"Oliver is probably enjoying this now. He has understood that we are trying to get him to talk Felicity and he had turned it to a game now. And clearly he is winning." Rory explained.

"Just think about what Oliver sees of it. He sees us as idiots who can't accept his decision and he enjoys rejecting our advances." He further added.

"I still can't find the humor in this situation." Rene said.

"That's because you want badly to Oliver to bring Felicity back." Rory said.

"Are you saying that you don't?" Curtis asked his voice accusatory.

Rory noticed that Diggle was observing him closely.

"I like her being here, but I'm not desperate for her to come back. I think we can manage without her." Rory said.

"Of course you would say that. You can go into a gun fire and come out of it without getting shot. But we mere mortals need directions and safe routes to come back in one piece. So, yes we need Felicity back at comms. No offense to you Curtis." Rene said.

"None taken and I agree with you." Curtis returned.

"You are getting out of focus again. We have to think about a new plan. We just need a good plan and a good chance to execute it." Evelyn said and everyone agreed.

…

"You still haven't forgiven her." Rory stopped sharpening the arrows at Diggle's words. He had taken into Oliver's favorite time pass activity lately.

"I have and it's insane that you are thinking I haven't." He replied.

"No you haven't and I'm not judging you. I have been in similar situations and I know how you are feeling." Diggle sat down on the mat on the floor and Rory turned his chair towards Diggle.

"How many days did you wait to get this chance to attack me?" He asked.

"I'm not attacking you." Diggle replied calmly.

"I saw you watching me for past few days, observing me silently. I knew this was coming." Rory said.

Diggle sighed and took his gun out and kept it beside him.

"I wanted to talk to you. Not because I judge you or accuse you for anything, but because I wanted to help you to get pass your past and forgive the people who hurt you."

"I know Felicity is not at fault for killing my family. She was not the one who fired the missile. But I can't forget the fact that she was the one who set it towards my city. I'm trying to see past that but am I wrong because I think that it would be less painful if she wasn't in front of my eyes all the time?" Rory asked him.

"No you are not wrong. But you have to know that she is suffering just as you as or more than you for that decision." Diggle said.

"I know." Rory admitted.

"You know, Oliver once kidnapped my wife leaving my infant daughter alone in my home. Even after he admitted that he made sure that she was okay and apologized to me about it over and over I couldn't forgive him for a long time for putting my family in danger. So I know how you are feeling. But I want to tell you something else too." Diggle said.

"What?" Rory asked him.

"After that incident I was very angry with Oliver and was very happy when he went away for a break. I thought if I hadn't had to see him every day and night I would be able to forget what he did and forgive him eventually. But I was wrong. When Oliver returned with Felicity again I was still harboring the anger just as before, if not more. I was angry with him for leaving too. I was angry with him for taking Felicity away. I was angry with him for not being there for us. More and more causes for hating him were piled up inside me. And I didn't realize how much I hurt Oliver with my anger and frustrations until I was in his position. What I wanted to tell you is that I wasn't able to forgive him until I understood him totally, the situation he was in and the reasons he had. I couldn't do that when he was away. And I didn't have any peace in my mind until I forgave him and let it go."

This was the longest Diggle had ever talked to Rory.

"You want me to forgive her and let it go. I know." He said.

"No, I want you to give a chance to her and try to understand the situation she was in. I want you to give a chance to yourself to get past that and get peace to your mind." Diggle disagreed.

"I'll try." Rory said. He truly wanted to let it go. He was still suffering from nightmares every night. Yet he couldn't deny the fact that he was still holding it against Felicity, even if he told her that he would give her a chance.

Lyla entered the bunker at the moment and signed Diggle something.

"We want to show you something too. I hope this will help you to do that." Diggle got up from the floor and went to Felicity's station.

Rory followed him. Lyla came to the station too.

Diggle typed something in the keyboard and a global map presented in the screen. The map was covered with red and blue dots and numerical figures near the dots.

"What is this?" Rory asked him.

"This is the map Felicity dealt with that day. The red dots show the places the nuclear missiles were situated and the blue dots show the cities they were aimed at. The numbers show the approximate populations of the cities." Diggle supplied.

"All these are the nukes?" Rory was shocked at the number of the dots.

"Yes, Darkh tried to destroy the whole world to rebuild it again. And Felicity and her father managed to stop all the nukes but one. It was missed because a killer was shooting them at the moment and her father shoved her out from the computers to save her. When she got to the computers again, one nuke was on the air. She tried her best to hack its control system and stop it but she failed. It was headed to Monument point where 02 millions of people lived and she had no option but to redirect it to a less populated city. She had less than 05 seconds to take that decision and she was crying when she hit the key." Lyla explained.

Rory didn't know what to say. It was an impossible decision and Felicity took it. He didn't know what he would do if he was in the same situation. Probably he would be too shocked to do anything and would have failed the whole world.

"She was a ray of sunshine when she started working with me and Oliver. Always so optimistic and happy. She trusted us to protect her and managed to make Oliver see that there is another way than killing people. Yet she ended up thinking herself as a murderer. It's not fair, Rory. She was trying to save people. She was trying to save the world and she couldn't stop one missile out of hundreds and now she is suffering for that. She saved billions of lives and she doesn't get any gratification for that. I mean no one knows that their lives were saved by this babbling blonde woman. But she misses one and the only survivor blames her for that. It's not fair to her and it's not justice." Diggle's words speared Rory's heart.

Diggle is right. It's not fair to blame her. Rory had convinced himself that Felicity was the one responsible for the destruction of his town. Partly because he needed someone to blame and partly because Felicity herself said that it was her fault. But he should have understood the pain she is going through. She herself had convinced that she was a murderer when actually she was the savior of billions of people.

"Shall I talk to her?" Finally after a long time Rory asked from the couple before him.

"Don't. Now is not the time. You'll have a chance to talk to her, but I believe this time the only person who could get to her is Oliver." Lyla said.

"So, we'll wait for it." Rory said, now with a new determination to make Oliver talk to Felicity.

"Or we'll make him." Diggle returned with a sparkle in his eyes.

….

"There is a robbery happening in the Starling city bank right now. Shall I call Oliver?" Evelyn came hurriedly to the training area and asked from Diggle. Rory and Rene got up from the sparring mats and went to them.

"Where is he tonight? Usually he's here at this time." Rene inquired.

"He has something important tonight. So he won't be coming tonight." Diggle said as he finished his water bottle and turned to Evelyn.

"What do you think Evelyn? Are you up to stop some robbers tonight?" Evelyn smiled and Rene and Rory started walking to their respective lockers.

"I'll handle the comms as usual." Curtis shouted out from the computer station.

…..

The fight was not easy and one robber managed to take a shot at Rene. He fell down with the bullet going through his shoulder and Rory tackled the robber from behind.

Evelyn was shooting the other gang and Diggle was covering her. Curtis was shouting on the comms and it was total chaos. Then Diggle captured another robber and this one managed to manure Diggle to the floor and injected something to Diggle's neck.

The police sirens were coming towards them and the robbers escaped from the scene. Rory ran to Rene and Evelyn got the van started. Diggle got up from the floor dozily and staggered towards the van. Rory helped Rene to get to the van and by that time Diggle had also entered the van. Rory exchanged the position with Evelyn and started the van and drove towards the bunker.

"Call Oliver." He shouted at Evelyn.

"I tried his phone, but it's switched off." Curtis supplied from the comms which were still on.

"Shall I call Lyla?" Evelyn asked and Diggle stammered.

"Lyla… is not… in the city… right… now… Call… Felicity…" He was losing conscious.

"But…" Evelyn tried.

"Call blondie, Evelyn." Rene shouted from the back seat, holding his bleeding shoulder by the other hand.

"Okay.."

….

"What happened?" Felicity's voice entered the med bay before her. She was wearing her pajama pants and a too big hoody, probably Oliver's or Billy's.

"We tried to stop a bank robbery and got attacked back." Curtis told her.

Felicity was already walking to Diggle who was unconscious on the steel table.

"Did you…" she was interrupted by Evelyn.

"We took a blood sample from him as you instructed by phone and put it into the HPLC machine and the results will be given in a few minutes. I stopped Rene's bleeding too. It was a through and through but I couldn't stitch him."

"Okay. I called Star labs and Caitlin will check on the Diggle's blood sample as soon as we send her the reports. I'll patch up Rene. You and Rory can have a shower and change." Felicity took the stitching equipment from the medical cabinet and walked to Rene.

When Rory came out changed into normal clothes, Felicity had stitched up Rene and was checking the video feeds of the robbery. Diggle was still unconscious but he was attached to a saline tube and a heart rate monitor. Felicity had even cleaned the blood on Diggle's neck.

"I sent the blood reports to Caitlin. She'll produce an antidote to whatever he has been injected with and send us as soon as possible. I also called Lyla. She is out of town at the moment but will come here first thing in the morning. Baby Sara is with Thea. So we don't have to worry about that either." Felicity talked a mile per minute.

"Is Oliver still out of reach?" Rory asked from Curtis and he nodded.

"Why can't we ping on his phone and find out where he is? I'll go there and bring him here." Rory said again.

"There's no need to disturb Oliver. He deserves a night out." Felicity replied and walked towards the med bay again.

"It was the first thing she did when she started the computer. He is at Table salt, with Susan Williams." Curtis whispered in Rory's ear as he followed Felicity to med bay.

"Oh…" Rory said and Curtis nodded his head in agreement.

The time passed slowly and Felicity helped Curtis to update the system and Rory got out and brought coffee for everyone. Thea called them hourly for news and Evelyn was helping Rene to analyze the bullet he was shot with.

Oliver came to the bunker 02 hours after midnight. He was wearing a dress shirt and a pair of very expensive looking pants. He was obviously surprised by the crowd in the bunker and walked to the med bay when he saw Diggle lying there unconscious.

"What happened?" Oliver asked Rory who was standing near the med table.

"We stopped a bank robbery and Dig got injected by some unknown chemical." Rory supplied.

"What? Why didn't you call me? Why did you go alone?" Oliver was furious.

"We tried your phone. It was switched off." Evelyn came to the med bay and said wearily. They were all tired and Rory felt the tension of the bunker rising.

Oliver shook his head in denial and took his phone out of his pant pocket and checked it. He cursed at the blank screen and turned it on.

"I don't know how it turned off." He muttered.

"It's okay Oliver. Felicity came and handled the situation." Rene said walking towards them.

"Felicity? Felicity is here…?" Oliver turned around looking for the blonde.

"She is talking with Caitlin on the phone." Curtis directed Oliver to the back of the training area.

Oliver shook his head again and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked frustrated.

As if on cue, Felicity entered the med area.

"I talked to Caitlin. She has produced an antidote. Barry will come here in 10 minutes carrying it. I'll arrange…" She stopped her words when she saw Oliver at Diggle's side. Her face paled and Rory saw a flash of hurt appear in her eyes. It disappeared quickly and she recovered her shock fast.

"You are back…" Both Oliver and Felicity said at the same time. And then they both stopped.

"I…" Oliver tried again and got interrupted by Felicity.

"I just came to help Dig and Rene. Barry will be here with the antidote and you can give it to him. I'm leaving in a minute." She told him and turned to take her car keys from where she left them on the medical cabinet.

"You can stay until Dig wakes up, if you want." Oliver said.

The blonde woman stopped at that and looked back. She seemed to think for a second and then nodded her head and headed to the computer station. Rory noticed the tension in Oliver's shoulders relieving a bit and he went to Felicity. May be this was the time to talk to her, himself.

"Hey…" Rory started and Felicity turned her attention to him. He observed her for a moment. She looked weary and wary. Her eyes were sad and the small smile she gave him was also tinged with sadness.

"Hi…" She replied him showing him the chair next to her.

"I wanted to talk to you for a bit if that's okay with you." Rory told her.

Felicity adjusted her glasses and shifted in her seat.

"You can talk to me, Rory."

"I… I wanted to tell you that I don't hold any grudge against you.. and … I forgive you… for what happened in Heavenrock… It was not your fault and you did well that day by saving billions of people. It's just that my city was not lucky enough to be saved by you… I know I didn't make it easy for you to work with me and be in the same space as me. And I'm sorry for that. I want you to know that I don't hold you responsible for their deaths and they won't too." Rory saw the changes in her eyes as he said all this. Her eyes lost the spark and they started to fill with tears.

Felicity stared at Rory for a minute and then she gave him a curt nod and lowered her head. When she raised her head again, he saw the tear tracks that marked her cheeks. Yet her eyes were clear and he felt as if he had given something back to her. Her conscious…

"Thanks…" Her voice was just a whisper but Rory heard the hundreds of words hidden inside that word.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement and walked out of there, giving her some privacy.

….

It was near to the dawn and they were still at the bunker. Rene had fallen asleep a few hours ago and Curtis gave a lift to Evelyn to Felicity's loft. Rory didn't have anywhere to go and currently he was sharing Diggle's hiding place as his residence. He didn't want to leave the bunker until his roommate wakes up. So, there were only Rory, Oliver and Felicity awake at the bunker.

Felicity worked on her computers and was updating their system. Oliver had changed into his workout clothes and was beating a dummy nonstop for nearly an hour. Rory was currently was residing in the only couch they had there and were at the edge of sleep and trying to keep his eyes open. He didn't sleep much due to the nightmares but today was a too tired day for even him. He could tell that Felicity was in the same boat if the weariness and tiredness he detected in her eyes counted as proofs. Oliver on the other hand looked a bit relaxed today than the previous few days. Rory watched both of them and thought about the things he had heard about them from others.

Rene didn't know much about Oliver or Felicity and didn't care much about whether they are together or not. He only said that he was happy at least they were not shouting at him together now. But Rory knew that he missed Felicity's presence in their lives. The blonde woman had caught their hearts and Rene was no exception.

Evelyn was mysteriously silent these days. Rory suspected that it was most due to the fact that Felicity was getting ready to leave the city and Evelyn would lose the only person she had in this city who had come close to become her family. She tried to avoid Oliver as much as possible and always defended Felicity whenever her name came into their arguments.

Curtis was the only person among them who knew both vigilantes when they were together and had worked with them, except for Thea and Diggle. So, Curtis had seen them together and could compare those times to now. He told them that their dynamic was totally different.

"It was like they were magnets to each other. They were always present at each other's side and even if they were separated they found their way to each other. They worked so well together and too mushy and sweet with each other."

Curtis had told them and Rory remembered how surprised they were. Oliver and mushy were not two words he used together in a sentence.

Thea hadn't talk with them much but the way she was trying to get the couple back she was definitely team Olicity. And she surely hated Susan Williams whom Oliver was dating at the moment.

Diggle was surely the best man who knew most about the couple and the way he talked about Felicity with Rory the other day proved that he thought she was the best thing that has ever happened to Oliver. It was also apparent that he too didn't approve of Susan.

Rory's sleepy mind got out of the cloud when he saw Oliver walking towards the computer station. He didn't want to disturb the two people who were trying their best to ignore each other and not to make any scene, so he pretended to be asleep. The couch he was resting was well within the reach of the couple and he heard the way Oliver announced his presence to the blonde.

"Urr… Are you hungry?" The perky woman was probably was unaware of the man behind her and yelped.

"Oh… I swear Oliver, you need a bell around your neck. How many times had I asked you to not to scare me like that?" She was not angry, if the teasing edge of her voice, which Rory certainly detected, was true.

The archer chuckled.

Wait, what? Did he hear Oliver chuckling? Rory wanted to peek a bit and see it, but decided against it. He didn't want them to catch him eavesdropping.

"You need to be aware of your surroundings, Felicity." Oliver's voice also had the tinge of tease.

Then there was a moment of silence. Rory felt as if he was sneaking in to a private and very intimate situation but now he had no choice but to listen to it. After all he had made the choice to pretend sleeping.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for Dig, and you had to come for this." Oliver said.

"It's okay. Dig has had my back so many times. I don't mind coming to his help." Felicity said.

"I was on a date… with Susan." Oliver confessed.

"I know…"

Then there was that silence again.

"I… I wanted to tell you before…" Oliver started and got interrupted.

"That you were sleeping with her? Don't bother, Oliver. I knew that since we came back from Russia." Suddenly Felicity's voice had turned bitter.

"Felicity…"

"I promised myself that I won't go there. I'm sorry. I'm so sleep deprived that I really don't have any control over my word vomits anymore. I better head home now. You can text me when Dig wakes up. Or better, tell Rory to leave me a message." Felicity's heels clicked and Rory guessed that she was getting her purse to leave.

"What happened to us, Felicity?" Her feet stopped at that.

"What do you mean?" She asked the archer.

"We were friends before everything. We told each other everything. We trusted each other. What happened to that friendship? I know we cannot be together again but was what happened that bad that we can't even be in the same place without getting frustrated? Do you hate me that much that you prefer a boy who you know that doesn't like you text you about Dig than me?" Rory had never heard that pain laced voice from Oliver.

"I'm too sober for this conversation, Oliver." Felicity seemed to be not affected by it though.

"Is that your way of running away from this, Felicity?"

Felicity sighed heavily and again settled on the chair.

"Are you sure that you want to go there, Oliver? We have gone through all this again and again."

"I want closure, Felicity." Rory didn't think this was a good idea. But there was no way he could warn Oliver.

"You have already moved on, Oliver. What do you want anymore?" Felicity snapped at him.

"Don't you dare act as if you haven't, Felicity. You were the one who started dating Billy and you were the one who asked me to move on." Oliver snapped back.

Rory wandered at the speed of the discussion heated between the two.

"And for once you listened to me and did exactly what asked you to do." Felicity retorted.

"What do you mean by that? I asked you for a second chance. You were the one who was hell bent on leaving me." Oliver's raised his voice.

"Most like the fourth or fifth chance… I left you because you didn't leave me any option. Now you are talking about friendship? You are asking me about the trust between us? Are you serious, Oliver?"

"Felicity.."

"We were friends. Yes. I trusted you, with my life. I thought you did the same but I was wrong. You trusted Malcom Merlin than me. And that was not okay Oliver. Not when you were fighting Ras Al Ghul. Not when you had asked me to marry you."

"I didn't tell him or anyone else about William, Felicity. They found out."

"Because they were digging up on you and didn't trust you, Oliver. I would have found out too if I had searched on your whereabouts without trusting you to tell me. You lied to me even when I asked you about your travels to Central city, Oliver. I just don't understand how you think that it would have played out when I found out." Felicity's voice was now breaking.

"I didn't think Felicity. That's the only explanation I can give you. I wasn't thinking. Samantha gave me an ultimatum and I was afraid of losing my child."

"So, you lost me…"

"I…"

"It doesn't matter Oliver. Not anymore. You are with Susan and I wish you well. Just be careful. I won't be there to save your ass if she turned out to be anything like Thea seems to think her to be." Felicity again turned to leave. Her feet shuffled against the floor.

"So, you are leaving… The team… us…" Me… Rory was sure that Felicity too heard the unvoiced question.

"I am… You have Curtis and can manage without me. I lost too many things in this city. For this city though I don't regret what we did. I feel empty. I don't have anything here now, Oliver. I lost my job, my company… I lost my friends, Roy, Ray, Laurel, Billy… I lost my dreams, my hope, my conscious… I think it's better I leave it here before I lose my sanity too. I don't have it in me anymore. I don't have anything to lose anymore." Felicity's voice broke at the end and Rory was feeling very bad for being there to eavesdrop her breakdown. That was something private and he was not invited to her moment.

"You have me…" Oliver's voice was soft.

"I don't… not anymore…" She replied.

"Hey… I'll always be there for you Felicity…" Rory opened his right eye to see Oliver pulling her to his embrace. Felicity was sobbing silently.

"You didn't… Oliver… You weren't there… you weren't there at all… I don't sleep anymore… I can't close my eyes… I see people I killed, I see Billiy… I was the reason he died. Even though I had broken up with him, he was hoping for us to get back together. He told me that he was in love with me and I couldn't say anything. It felt like I was cheating, I just didn't know on whom, you or him… I'm a curse on people who loves me. They die… I'm not worthy enough for the people I love… they lie to me… they steal from me… They break my heart and they leave… Just like my dad did.. like Cooper did… like…."

"I did…" Oliver whispered to her hair…

Rory watched the couple lost in their own world.

Then they broke apart and Oliver took her hand in his.

"Stay…" He told her.

Felicity stared into his eyes and shook her head in denial.

"I can't…"

"Why?" He asked her, still holding her hand.

"Because, I don't want to be another Laurel. You moved on and I accept that. May be Susan is the one for you. I just have to find the one for me."

Even for Rory's ears the words sounded false. These two were it for each other. And they knew it too.

"She is not the one for me. You and I both know that." Oliver told her.

Felicity didn't say anything and took another step back.

"Felicity…"

"Message me when Dig wakes up. I'll be waiting." She took her purse and turned to leave.

"I'm sorry for everything Felicity. I didn't want to hurt you." Oliver told her.

"I know…" Felicity replied without turning back and left the bunker in quick steps. Oliver waited until he heard her closing the door and the lift leaving with his fists tight and then he punched the pillar beside him. That probably hurt his knuckles than it did the pillar so he walked to the med table where Diggle was sleeping his hand in the other and sat beside him.

Rory settled back into his seat and let sleep catch him.

He was sure of one thing though. That it was a satisfied smile he saw on Diggle's face when Oliver was staring at the blonde walking away from him.


End file.
